


Meet Your Match

by haldoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jayne ain't afraid of no-one, 'cepting maybe Zoe<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Your Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://guineamania.livejournal.com/profile)[guineamania](http://guineamania.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); the prompt was: _Firefly gen fic with the whole crew being adorable together_. This has already been posted at the comm.

"T'weren't my fault you tripped!"

Half of the others raised their eyebrows in wonder at Jayne's comment, looking up from the dining table as he entered the area, speaking to someone behind him.

"Oh really?" Wash asked, looking slightly distressed, as he became visible through the entryway after Jayne. "Could you explain how it isn't your fault, when I _saw_ you put your foot out in front of me?"

Mal snorted into his coffee, causing Jayne to glare at him. Mal lowered his cup and held up a hand, face even. "Not gettin' involved," was all he said.

Jayne turned, looking from one to another of the others assembled there, his face like thunder.

Book cleared his throat but quickly looked down, cutting something on his plate, his concentration on his hands.

Kaylee was clearly holding back a smile, but she turned to Inara to continue the conversation they'd been having. Inara herself merely gave Jayne and Wash a quick look and nodded back at Kaylee.

Simon froze at Jayne's expression, his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, and River just looked curious.

Zoe, however, stared back at Jayne as if he had just personally attacked her and she intended to retaliate.

"Uh…" Jayne took one look at Zoe and turned back to Wash. "Happen you're right. I'm sorry."

He stomped off, back the way he came, as Wash smiled winningly at his wife. "Thank you for settling that argument, my dear."

"No problem." Zoe grinned back at him and went back to her dinner.

No one said anything, but there were a lot of smiles around the table for the rest of the evening.

~//~


End file.
